hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Yamabuki Inori
Yamabuki Inori (山吹祈里 Yamabuki Inori ''or 'ยามาบูกิ อิโนริ in the Thai sub)thumb also called "Buki" (吹) by her friends, is a 2nd grade secondary student at Christian Private White Clover Academy. She is an animal lover, aspiring to be a veterinarian. Her Pickrun, the '''Kirun, is yellow and has horns on its head. Her alter ego is Cure Pine (キュアパイン Kyua Paiin) and her catchphrase is "I believe in it!" (わたし、信じてる！ Watashi, shinjiteru!). Appearance Inori has short, ginger colored hair and orange eyes. She wears her hair up to the side, held up by a small yellow bow, or in most cases, a scrunchy with two teal-colored beads. Despite this, she was seen wearing a much bigger yellow bow when she was dancing with Love, Miki and Setsuna in the last episode. As a civilian, she is often seen wearing a bright yellow long-sleeved, turtleneck undershirt with a orange shirt on top, which has a green ribbon on it. A blue skirt with a white stripe on the bottom, dark blue socks and brown sandles. When she is practicing her dancing, she is seen wearing a yellow sweat jacket with white and orange sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped orange and white patterns. Under her sweat shirt, she wears a white shirt with a yellow collar. She wears a yellow skirt with black short-like pants under it. On her feet she wears orange sneakers and long white socks. As Cure Pine, her hair becomes longer and slightly curlier and turns to a golden color. It is tied into a side ponytail, similar to that of Inori, and held up by an orange and yellow heart-shaped bow. She has a pair of long, yellow heart shaped earings that hang upside down from her ears and an orange choker. On her wrists, she wears puffy yellow and orange wristbands. She wears a white puffy top with short sleeves. On the left side of her dress, she wears the Fresh Pretty Cure clover. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly yellow with layers of a lighter yellow underneath it. On the side of her hip, hangs her Linkrun. She wears short orange and yellow boots, with dark red socks underneath. Personality Inori may look calm and quiet, but actually suffers from low self-esteem. In order to improve herself, she joins the dancing group with her friends Momozono Love and Aono Miki and later Higashi Setsuna which they called "Clover". She sometimes lacks common sense and just goes with whatever situation she finds herself in. Inori is very shy girl, having regard to the others. She dislikes to hurt anybody and wanted to protect her friends and her family. She would never want to have a dispute with anyone. Inori is also very kind, and is very fond of animals but used to have a fear of ferrets. Unlike Love and the others, Inori is quick-witted and nimble when studying and focusing on significant clues. Relationships Yamabuki Tadashi ''': Inori's father, the local veterinarian, owns a personal clinic in Yotsuba Town. He has a bold, generous appearance and personality paying patient to animals, affecting Inori a lot. [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Tarte '''Tarte] : Inori used to have a fear or ferrets, but when Soular's slot machine Nakewameke runs loose, Inori and Tarte swap bodies. The two get an experience of what it is like to be the opposite species. After the Nakewameke is defeated, the two are back in their proper bodies, and Inori's fears are eased. Kirun : Kirun is Inori's personal Pickrun. She allows Inori to speak to and understand the language of animals, use her up-graded attack and later on in the series, she gives Cure Pine the power to transform into Cure Angel. Mikoshiba Kento : Kento is Daisuke's friend from Love's school. It is believed that he has a crush on Inori seeing how he blushes after asking her to come to a boat party, but Inori is unaware and probably only thinks of him as a friend. Etymology Yamabuki (山吹) : Yama (山) translates to mountain ''probably refering to how she overcame her shyness, by moving "upward", and ''buki (吹) translates to blow; breathe; puff, refering to blowing into her Pine Flute to use her attack. The "ki" ''in ''"buki" can also mean yellow, obviously refering to her theme color. The word yamabuki also refers to a kind of yellow flower known as Japanese Kerria (Kerria japonica). Inori (祈里) : Ino (祈) translates to pray; wish ''or ''to have faith referring to her role as the Cure of the symbol of faith, and to her attack Healing Prayer. Buki is a shorten form of her last name, Yamabuki. Cure Pine refers to the pineapple fruit. Songs Inori's voice actor, Nakagawa Akiko, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kanae Oki, who voices Momozono Love, Eri Kitamura,' '''who voices Aono Miki, and later ''Yuka Komatsu, who voices Higashi Setsuna. *Heart dictionary *No believe, no life Duets *Dreaming Flowers (Along with Kanae Oki, Kitamura Eri, Komatsu Yuko, and Iizuka Mayumi) *Happiness Wonder land ~Egao no Okurimono~ (Along with Kanae Oki, Kitamura Eri, Komatsu Yuko, and also M*Cube) Trivia *Inori is the first protangonist to have a nickname as she is called "Buki", by her friends more than she is called by as "Inori". *Cure Pine has two different ways of saying her intoduction after her transformation. Using eaither word, "faith" or "prayer" depending on the subtitles. * Inori is the ninth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Inori is the seventh Pretty Cures to be an only child. * Inori's first name and last name total as 7 syllables. *Except for the color, Inori and Cure Pine's hairstyles are extremely similar. Cure Pine's hair is slightly longer and curlier than Inori's. *Cure Pine is the only Pretty Cure from Fresh Pretty Cure! that doesn't have long hair in her Cure form, and also one of the very few Cures to have short hair. *Despite Cure Pine's outfit being similar to the rest, it still appears more puffy and different than the rest of the team, similar to every other yellow-colored Cure. *Inori is the first Pretty Cure to switch bodies with a mascot, in this case being Tarte. *She is the first and only Pretty Cure who jumps in her pose after her transformation. *She is the only Fresh! Cure who doesn't have a bow on her dress, but she wears a bow in her hair. *Inori is the first Pretty Cure to have a religion known, because she attends a Christian school, which means she is Christian. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Inori is represented by the marigold, which symbolizes friendship and sweet love in the Language of Flowers. *Inori's blood type is O. *She is the first yellow-colored Pretty Cure to have golden hair instead of blonde. *Cure Pine, along with Cure Passion are the only Cures in Fresh! ''who own a weapon named after a certain instrument; the Pine Flute and Passion Harp. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both are only child. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * Short hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both are only child. Akimoto Komachi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Real name has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Momozono Love * Surname has 4 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Aono Miki * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Higashi Setsuna * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kurumi Erika * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hojo Hibiki * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Minamino Kanade * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirabe Ako * Short hair in civilian form. * Both are only child. Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both are only child. Hino Akane * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kise Yayoi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * Both are only child. Midorikawa Nao * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Aoki Reika * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Aida Mana * Short hair in civilian form. * Both are only child. Hishikawa Rikka * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Yotsuba Alice * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Madoka Aguri * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Aino Megumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirayuki Hime * Surname has 4 syllables. * Soth have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Omori Yuko * Short hair in civilian form. * Both are only child. Hikawa Iona * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Haruno Haruka * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. Kaido Minami * Real name has 3 syllables. Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank '''The Best Rank' *2013 , 2014 : 23rd(2nd Half) The Rank *2013 : 24th(1st Half) , 23rd(2nd Half) *2014 : 28th(1st Half) , 23rd(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery DX14.jpg DX214.jpg DX314.jpg NS14.png NS214.jpg NS314.jpg 19.jpg Num-19.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures